captaintsubasafandomcom-20200223-history
Fredericks
フェデリックス |image= Frederiks Sweden WY (DT).png |nationality=Swede |birthday=October 11 |height = 169 cm (BWY) |weight = 58 kg (BWY) |blood_type= B |occupation= |position=Wide midfielder |other_names= Knight of the Midnight Sun |relationships= |first_appearance= |current_level_1=Club |current_team_1=Unknown French club |past_level_1=U-20 |past_team_1=Sweden Youth }} (フェデリックス, federikkusu), also translated as Frederiks'A common confusion due to Romaji transliteration from Swedish., is a Swedish wide midfielder. He wears the number "8" jersey. Description first appeared on [[Captain Tsubasa: World Youth Hen (1994)|''World Youth Hen (1994)]] chapter 46 "The soldiers' decision!". He, along with Stefan Levin, Brolin and Larson, form the '''Four Knights of the Midnight Sun. Synopsis Prior to Battle of World Youth Fredericks was part of the Viking Project, a plan of Sweden to assimilate the soccer of other countries. With that purpose, he plays in an unspecified French club. This project served as a base for another one, the Victory Project, in which data of the opponents' players was thoroughly studied. Battle of World Youth World Youth Tournament Sweden's plan for the group stage of the World Youth is ending up second, so that they will be able to avoid Brazil in the knockout stage. Therefore, they purposely tie against Colombia and USA, with the captain Levin not playing those two matches. And, during the last match of the group stage against Germany, with both Deuter Müller and Karl Heinz Schneider injured due to the Levin Shoot and Germany being thoroughly studied, Sweden manages to win 5-3, thus ending up second as planned. At the beginning of the quarterfinal against Japan, thanks to cooperative plays between Levin, Larson and Fredericks, they steals the ball from Shingo Aoi and then gets past Jun Misugi. However, Tomeya Akai takes the ball from Levin. Later, Fredericks has a chance to shoot, but his Technical Loop Shot is stopped by Genzo Wakabayashi. The first half ends 0-0. Sweden decides to change their tactic at the beginning of the second half, using Brolin, Larson, Fredericks, Ljung and Ravelli as decoys in order to give Levin free space to shoot. Here, some certain events occur, which marks the change in Levin. After that, the team becomes more united, however the score remains 0-0 after 90 minutes. During extra time, Tsubasa Ozora manages to score the golden goal for Japan, thus eliminating Sweden from the tournament. Techniques Ground shots *'Technical Loop Shot': Fired with a curved trajectory, it possesses both the height and precise control need to pass just over the head of the keeper. Dribble *'Technical Dribble': He fakes out the first defender with a graceful left-to-right step, and breaks away from the second, shifting his weight in a skilful dodge. Pass *'Technical Pass': In order to perform this pass, which boasts unparalleled accuracy, the player must first assume the correct posture. A well-controlled pass such as this can prove to be a game-changer. Individual play *'Technical Intercept': He makes an instantaneous decision to run into the path of the pass, lifting the ball before his opponent has a chance to touch it and easily stealing it. Gallery |-|Art= Fredericks.png |-|Manga= Sweden Four Knights ch58 (BWY) 1.jpg|Four Knights of the Midnight Sun Technical Dribble ch58 (BWY) 1.jpg|Technical Dribble Category:Minor/recurring characters Category:Midfielders Category:Players from Sweden Category:Players of Ligue 1 Category:Characters introduced in World Youth arc